Love over Coffee
by andshesaidd
Summary: Bella moves from Phoenix to Seattle to start a new life after college. She befriends a short Cullen and her gorgeous brothers. What happens when Bella finds interest in the 'untouchable' Cullen brother? What will become of Bella's new found life? A/H BxE
1. Chapter 1: Moving Out

**Love over Coffee**

**A/N: **Hey guys! I was thinking since I'm close to being done with "The Winner Takes It All" I would start a new story. I'm really excited about this one. And I hope all you guys that are reading "TWTIA" would find interest in this one! And I hope new readers will too and check out "TWTIA" : D And don't worry, "TWTIA" will not suffer because of this one. I will still try to update around every other day.

Besides that my summary needs some work, I promise you, it will be better than it sounds. Hope you guys give it a chance! Thanks! : D

**Summary:** Bella moves to Seattle, WA from Phoenix, AZ to start a new life after college and maybe find that special someone. She befriends a short, crazy over obsessed shopper with spiky black hair and her brothers. What happens when Bella takes interest in the 'untouchable' brother? What will become of Bella's new found life?

**Chapter 1: Moving Out**

**Song: Boston by Augustana (Favorite Band! :D )**

**BPOV**

I sighed as I looked back into my old apartment in Phoenix. It now sat empty. Everything I owned was now in several cardboard boxes being loading in the moving truck. I was moving away from Phoenix, AZ., and my home town. I had moved out on my own to this apartment when I was eighteen, when I first attended Arizona University. My mom, Renee insisted I commute from home but I wanted my freedom. I wanted to live the college life, go to parties; you know the whole college thing that everyone talks about having in high school. I didn't have many close friends so I moved in with just one other room mate, Angela. She was great. She was the first to befriend me at college. We were both fresh meat so we stuck together. Obviously we became pretty close over the last four college years. Angela and her boyfriend, Ben, got engaged a few months ago so Angela was moving out as soon as the school year ended so she can get married and live her life out with Ben.

So that left me at this point. Angela had already moved out a week before. Our goodbye was a tough one, not as if any goodbye wasn't, but we had gotten really close. I was really going to miss her. I wished her good luck and a happy new life with Ben and then she was off.

As for me, I was off to start my own new life. I felt there was nothing left here for me. Because even though I lived here my whole life, I was never really accepted by the tan Arizonians. I was the rare pale one that stood out at the beach. Well I wasn't that pale but you get the idea. So I guess the tan ones had a little club or some shit that I couldn't be apart of. Angela was the only good soul here. And as for boyfriends, let me just say I didn't need a stick. They weren't exactly chasing after me like they would a tall tan blond around here. But I did have my fair share of dates. They were all really sweet but for some reason it just didn't click with any of them. Which I didn't mind so much, I wasn't really looking for a boyfriend anyways I was focusing on school trying for an English degree. Plus, I don't fall fast. There just hasn't been one to catch my attention to where I really want to be in a relationship with. I was hoping that would change when I got to my new city I would call home.

I closed the door to my ex apartment, locked it and slid the key under the mat. The landlord said she would pick it up when she swings by later. I grabbed my purse, carryon bag and luggage and walked into the elevator, clicked on the first floor button. As I waited for the landing 'ding' I leaned against the elevator wall and looked up. I took in a deep sigh.

'_DING'_

While the elevator doors opened I lugged my belongings out and walked to the front of the apartment building where I had a cab waiting for me. I did have a nice little '99 Volkswagen Jetta but I was flying to my destination and I could take it with me so I sold it. I was hoping to find a new vehicle once I got situated at my new place.

The cab driver came out of the driver's seat and helped me put my bags into the truck. Once that was done I got settled into the back seat. It wasn't a long drive at all to the nearest airport, so I didn't have much time to think as I was already being told we were here. Once again the driver got out to pull my bags out. I said my thanks and handed him the cash for the ride. I walked into the airport and went to check in and receive my plane ticket.

"Name please." The woman behind the computer asked.

"Isabella Swan." I replied and handed her my ID.

"Please set your bags on the scale." She said motioning to the giant sliver scale next to her desk.

I huffed as I set the heavy bags down.

The woman tied the travel tags on to them.

"Alrighty, Miss Swan, have a nice flight." She said all perky handing me my ticket.

"Thanks." I said holding my breath as I lugged my bags off the scale.

I went through all the security checks without a problem, thank God. I hate going through security, it was a pain in the ass. I took a seat at my gate and waited for my seat number to be called. I looked down at my plane ticket in hand and sighed contently. Here I come Seattle, my new start.

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked it! I hope you continue to read, I'll be posting the new chapter very soon I'm thinking Monday night or Tuesday. Thanks for reading!! Tell me what you think!! Please review!!! :D

p.s. the other chapters will be longer than this one : )

**andshesaidd**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Alice

**Chapter 2: Meeting Alice**

**Song: Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield**

**BPOV**

I started to drift off to sleep on the really uncomfortable airport seat when I heard a voice go over the intercom.

"Now seating section C, rows 22-46."

"That's me." I grumbled to no one as I dragged myself of the chair and boarded onto the airplane.

_Only two and a half hours…till my new life begins._ I thought to myself as I got comfortable and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to over come me.

**(Two and a half hours later…)**

"Good afternoon passengers, this is the Pilot speaking, we will be landing in Seattle, Washington in just a few short minuets, please store your belongings and fasten your seatbelts for as we are about to land. We hope you enjoyed flying with us." said the Pilot's voice over the plane's intercom.

I fluttered my eyes open and sat up straight in my seat as I waited for the plane to land. I looked out the window and it was raining. _Of course._ But I didn't mind it, I wanted a change from Phoenix and Seattle is the complete opposite. I figured if things didn't work out too good for me in Phoenix then maybe in a place completely different they will. _Okay, that's not real reasoning but hey a girl can dream._

As soon as the plane landed, I grabbed my purse and carryon and waited in the snug isle of the plane to get off. When I did I went to baggage claim, found my luggage and headed to the entrance of the airport and signaled for a cab. Once I was inside the cab I told the driver the apartment building name and sat back and looked out the car window. It is so green here and wet. I would have to get used to that. But Seattle was a very beautiful city. Lots of coffee shops and the bay; I think I'm going to like it here.

The cab pulled up to my new apartment building and the driver helped me with my bags. Once my things were set on the sidewalk the cab drove off. I looked around, taking in my new surroundings. I saw down the road that there was a Seattle's Best, I love their coffee. I would have to stop by there sometime today. A nice cup of coffee would do well after a few hours of unpacking.

I took out the piece of paper I had in my coat pocket that had my apartment number with the floor I was on written on it. "_13B. 2__nd__ floor." _Alright not too bad. I used to hate being so far up in my old apartment building… I'm just a paranoid person.

When I got to my apartment I bent down to grab the key from the under the mat and I was about to put the key to the lock I heard a tiny voice say "Hi! You must be the new resident!" I looked to my left and there standing was a tiny framed girl with black spiky hair and a bright smile on her face. She looked like a little fairy or something.

"Um, Yeah. I'm Bella Swan." I said

"Hi Bella." She smiled. "I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." She finished as she held out her tiny hand.

I smiled back and shook it.

"If you need anything my apartment is just next door. " She said and pointed to her door not even 4 feet away.

"Oh, cool. Thanks." I said.

She smiled. "I just know we are going to be great friends." And with that she walked towards her apartment.

_She seemed nice. I knew this place was going to be just what I needed._

I smiled inwardly as I opened the door to my new home.

I stepped inside and I took it all in. There was a good size kitchen to my left and straight across from me was the living room. I walked towards the living room and there was a hallway to my right with a bath room on the left and the master bed room at the end of the hallway. _Not too bad. _I thought. My furniture should be arriving soon. Though I didn't have much I would have to go buy a new couch and a new bed. I would be able to get a queen size one now, I was happy about that. Angela and I didn't have much room in our last apartment for a bed no larger than a twin. While I waited for my furniture to arrive I thought I would change my clothes and freshen up a bit. I pulled out my bag of toiletries and a pair of jeans and a white V neck from my luggage. As I did this I realized I didn't have many clothes, since I only had one luggage. I would have to go shopping also. I wonder if my new neighbor Alice knew of any good shops around here.

By the time I was finished, I heard a knock on my door. It was the movers and they started to bring all the boxes in. When they finished I sat down on the floor with one box, put my brown hair in a messy pony tail and began unpacking.

After a few hours and a million boxed later I had about a third of my stuff unpacked and put into place. I decided that I would take a quick shower and head over to Seattle's Best.

----

As the elevator doors were closing I saw a small hand stop them and the doors pulled back open. It was Alice. _Wow she's pretty strong for someone so tiny. _

"Whoa, that was a close one." She laughed as she stepped into the elevator.

All I could do was laugh with her.

"So where are you headed to?" She asked

"I thought I would swing over by Seattle's Best for a bit." I said.

"Oh! Do you mind if I join you?"

"Um, no sure. That would be great." I smiled genuinely.

"Great!" She said while she clapped her hands together.

_She was a hyper one wasn't she? _

I laughed a bit at her excitement.

We got out of the elevator and walked out of the apartment building and I was I about to start walking in the direction of the coffee shop Alice stopped me.

"Where are you going Bella?" She asked confused.

"The coffee shop…?" I said pointing in the direction of it.

"Not walking you're not, the rain will start up again." She giggled at my cluelessness.

_Duh Bella, it rains here a lot remember that._

"Oh, right." I said nodding my head. I didn't know what to do since I didn't have a car to offer a ride with. So I stood there for a second.

Alice cut the awkwardness. "Come on, we'll take my car." I would have to get a car as soon as possible. I couldn't walk everywhere in the rain.

We started walking towards her car and oh my god. She had a Porsche, not just any Porsche, a yellow one. This car fit her personality so well.

"Wow, Alice." I said motioning to the car.

"I know, isn't it great?" She said with a big smile and sighed dreamily.

I laughed as I got into the car.

On the drive over Alice asked me about my move and I told her about Angela and how I needed a change.

"Any boys in your life, Bella?" She asked with a wink when we parked.

I laughed, "Um no." I knew my face was pink now. I was always kind of embarrassed about that subject, especially talking about it to people I just met.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking." She said was we got to the shop's door.

"I'm 22." I said as I held the door open for her.

"Perfect." She said to herself. I don't think I was supposed to hear.

She walked right up to the counter and called out "Eddie!"

Who's Eddie?

I walked up next to her and the most perfect, gorgeous, Greek god walked out from the back room and right up to the opposite end of the counter of Alice and me.

"Alice, why must you torture me? It's Edward." The Adonis said annoyed at Alice.

She knew this perfection of a man??

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever anyways I would like you to meet my new friend Bella Swan." She said gesturing to me.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." He said and reached out his hand for mine.

_He's her brother?!_

I took it and blushed. "Nice to meet you too." I said shyly.

He smiled a gorgeous smile at me. _Why is he so perfect?_

He let go of my hand and grabbed a coffee cup. "What can I get you ladies?" He asked looking between Alice and me.

"I'll have a tall half-skinny half-1 percent extra hot split quad shot latte with whip, please." Alice said with a cheeky smile.

"Again, why must you torture me Alice?" Edward said as she wrote on the cup and set it down on the bar.

"Because I love you." She said smiling. They were such cute siblings.

He rolled his eyes. Then smiled over at me, "And what can I get for you Bella? You can have anything you want."

"Hey, how come you got mad at me then?" She pouted and crossed her tiny arms.

Edward shot her a glare. "Because you just do it to annoy me."

Alice just flipped him off. Like I said, cute siblings.

"I'll just have a plain coffee with room." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yeah, nothing fancy. I'm pretty simple." I said

He just smiled like he was trying to hold back a laugh. Then I noticed what I said and how it sounded like. '_I'm pretty simple?'_ Oh God, I made myself sound like I just called myself retarded.

I blushed and I hid my face behind my hand and said, "No, I mean I didn't mean to make it sound like that, I mean…oh god."

He just laughed. "It's okay, I get it. It was pretty funny though." He smiled.

"You love funny girls, don't you Edward?" Alice said out of nowhere.

I almost died of embarrassment. Edward gave her a knowing look. Alice just shrugged and whispered, "What?"

I pulled out cash to pay but Edward's hand waved it off. "It's on me."

"You sure? Won't get you get in trouble?"

"Nah. It's alright. I'll have our drinks up in a minute." He said and with that he turned to make our drinks.

Alice and I walked over a small table and sat down.

"Alice, how come you didn't tell me your brother worked here and that he is really gorgeous?" I whispered to her across the table.

She smiled. "Are you interested?"

"I don't even know him…" I trailed off looking at him behind the counter.

"It's alright, his girlfriend hardly even knows him either. We all know her family is in it for the money…"

Darn he has a girlfriend, well it figures he's totally gorgeous and… Wait, what? Girlfriend…money…I'm confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking back at her.

"I'll tell you just not here." She said looking at Edward finishing up our drinks.

When he set them down on the bar Alice got up to retrieve them.

What was all that about?

**A/N:** I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it! Should I continue? Did it catch your interest? Let me know what you think. Please review!! Thanks for reading!!

**andshesaidd**


	3. Chapter 3: Plain Coffee

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy chapter 3! Happy reading! :)**

**oh and I didn't reread this there may be some errors, sorry, I just wanted to get this out here.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

**Chapter 3: Plain Coffee  
**

**Song: Coffee & Cigarettes by Augustana  
**

**BPOV**

Alice and I talked a bit during coffee then decided to head home. She avoided the subject about Edward's girlfriend for now. So we talked about our families and such. I found out that she had not one but two brothers. Obviously one was Edward. And the other she told me about was Emmett, who she said was older than the two but was one big goofball like kid. Alice also told me about her boyfriend Jasper, who happens to be best friends with Emmett and Edward. They met in college and had been inseparable ever since. Oh and that Jasper's sister Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend…wow they are a tight group.

Throughout our talk I would try and sneak glances at Edward working behind the counter. Not that I wasn't interested in what Alice was saying but come on, Edward was amazingly gorgeous, I kept thinking I had to look at him to make sure he was real. Then I would get caught looking by Alice with a smirk on her face, and then she would continue on with our talk while I blushed.

As we were walking out we said goodbye to Edward.

"Toodles, Eddie!" Alice called with a wave of her hand while walking out.

Edward just shook his head. "See you Alice. And it was very nice to meet you Bella. I hope you come back often to say hello." He said with a breath taking smiled and winked.

I turned back to him before walking out the door, "I will. It was nice to meet you too Edward." I said while smiling with a blush on my cheeks.

While we were walking out towards Alice's car, she had a huge smile playing on her face. I stared speciously at her.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"Nothing…" She said replacing her bright smile with innocent frown.

I rolled my eyes at her as we got into her car. I knew it was about me and Edward. If I can even say 'me and Edward' we just met after all, what was she expecting? He has a girlfriend. I just met Alice today but I can already tell that she's a sneaky little one. Who knew what was going through her mind right now.

When we arrived back at our apartment building she asked if I wanted to come to her apartment so that she can tell me about Edward and his girlfriend situation.

"I don't know Alice…I mean it's really none of my business." I said looking around in my purse for my apartment key.

She waved a hand in the air. "Oh Bella, I can already tell that your going to be seeing my brother a lot, so you might as well know his situation. You wouldn't want to find out any surprises at the wrong time, would you?"

I started at her my mouth ajar. "Um, what kind of surprises are we talking about here?" Who was this girl he was seeing? Was she part of the mafia or something?

All she did was open her door and waved her hands in gesture for me to come in.

I felt like I walked into a fashion boutique. All the furniture had a Victorian yet modern feel to it and she had sketches of clothing and outfits framed on her walls.

"Wow Alice," I said walking further in. "Your place is amazing. It's so…so…"

"Chic? I know." She said proudly, finishing off my sentence.

"Yes," I laughed. I walked along her walls admiring the framed sketches. "Did you sketch these?" I asked

"Yup." She said with her hands on her hip. "Alice originals, I call them. I want to start my own fashion line soon." She said.

"Well you definitely know your stuff. Hey, actually I need to go shopping soon; turns out I don't have as much as I thought…" I stopped mid-sentence due to Alice.

She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Of course I can go shopping with you!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"Now," She said gesturing for me to sit down on her white Victorian couch. "Stop trying to change the subject. I know you want to know the low down on my brother." She said, taking a seat next me.

"Um, not that much, I think you just want to gossip." I said. I mean I wouldn't mind hearing about her brother and said girlfriend but I don't so much care. Of course he was beautiful, but I didn't know him. It's not really my business.

"That may be true… But –" I cut her off this time.

"Really, it's none of my business Alice." I said holding up a hand.

She sighed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"Well now you want to know?!" She asked throwing her hands in the air.

"No, no. Let's just drop it." I said shaking my head.

Alice dropped the subject and we sat talked a bit about her fashion line and that she wants to make her debut this summer sometime in September and said I would have to come wearing an Alice original. And by the looks of her sketches I couldn't wait. Alice's designs were amazing. I was happy to be invited, figuring that we just meet this morning. But I didn't mind. There's just something about Alice that makes you feel comfortable, like you've been friends for years.

* * *

I was now back in my apartment and was ready to go to sleep when I realized I haven't bought a new bed yet… or car… or couch. I would have to do those things first thing in the morning I guess.

I made a bed out of throw pillows and one of my comforters in the middle of my living room and dozed off to sleep. And that night I dreamt about sparkling green eyes.

* * *

While I was getting dressed this morning I decided I'd walk over to Seattle's Best again. Maybe Edward will be working…

I throw my hair up in a messy bun and turn on a V neck t-shirt and jeans and a light cardigan. It was the beginning of summer so I figure it won't rain much today, but on my way out I grabbed an umbrella from one of my moving boxes.

When I got to the coffee shop I heard the familiar 'ding' on the door as I walked in.

Edward popped up from behind the counter and said, "Hey!" with a heartbreaking smile on his face.

I walked over to his counter. I blushed. _Dang it. _"Hey Edward." I said shyly. His beautifulness makes me nervous.

He smiled back, "So what can I get for you Bella?" He asked getting a cup ready.

"The same as yesterday, just a plain coffee." I said shrugging looking at the CD's they had on display on the counter.

"Alright. It'll be right up." He said. But before turning away to pour the coffee machine he said "Hey, you know the next time you come in I want to make you my favorite drink."

I blushed... again. "Yeah, sure sounds great." I said smiling. He wanted me to try his favorite drink. I don't why that made me happy.

Then I realized he didn't tell me the total so I kind of stood there awkwardly.

He turned back around and noticed me standing there. "Are you talking this to go?" He asked. I guess it might have looked like that because I didn't take a seat.

"N-no, I was just waiting to pay." I said

"It's on the house Bella, remember." He flashed a dazzling smile.

"Oh, I-I thought just that one time… uh are you sure you won't get in trouble for this?" I asked nervously. I really didn't want him to lose his job plus I didn't want to be a freeloader.

"I told you Bella, its fine." He said handing me my coffee.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

We stood there for a few seconds, and then I said, "Um, well I'm going to go sit over there now." I said awkwardly pointing off to the tables.

He chuckled. "Alright. Enjoy your coffee."

_Oh god, I must have sounded so stupid. Ugh. Wait why do I care? He has a girlfriend. _I blew of those thoughts and sat at a table and started jotting some of the stuff I need to get done today.

I was there for a good ten minutes writing and looking for my list when I heard a chair shift across from me.

I looked up and was greeted with the Adonis like face that was only Edward's.

"What do you got there?" He asked looking down at my list.

"Just some stuff I got to get today." I said waving it nervously.

Then I whispered, "Should you be talking to me while you're working?" I looked around to see if the boss would come out and yell at him to get back to work.

He leaned in a whispered back, "I just got off." Then he smirked and said "What's number one? If you don't mind me asking."

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Your list." He said pointing to it.

"Oh, um…" I said looking down at my list. "Get a car." I said.

"A car? How did you get here then?" He asked confused. _Aww he looked so cute._

"I walked." I said sheepishly.

"You must live pretty close to here then." He asked

"Yeah, actually I live in the same apartment as Alice." I said

"Oh I'm sorry." I said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Sorry for what?..." I asked very confused.

"Alice can be a little much sometimes, just be ready for hurricane Alice."

I chuckled. "I've noticed." I said nodding.

"It gets worse." He said placing his hand on mine and looking straight in my eyes. But you can tell he was joking because a little smirk showed up on his face.

I laughed. Then looked down at his hand over mine. He noticed and quickly took his hand back.

"Well," I said grabbing my purse. "I should get going, seems like a busy day ahead of me."

I started to get up from my chair when he touched my hand and said, "Hey do you mind if I join you?"

* * *

**I had some fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys had fun reading it. :) This story might seem a little boring right now but I promise it will get better really soon! Like next chapter lol. Please stick with me! **

**Please Review!!**

**Thanks guys!!**

**andshesaidd  
**


	4. Important AN

**A/N: ok guys heres the deal. first, I'm sooooooo sorry for taking forever to update. i had just been very busy with life and such and I've been uninspired :(I had writers block and don't want to send out a crappy chapter, especially since you guys are waiting forever for it. Second, i'm not giving up on my stories. Please give me time to get through my writes block, i haven't had much time to think about my stories because i've been busy. i'm sorry again and i will try to get the next chapters out for Love Over Coffee and TWTIA very soon. Don't give up on me. **

**on another note, OMG MICHAEL JACKSON :( I'm so sad about that. He wasn't meant to die yet. He was an amazing artist. He will be missed :( My prayers go out to his family. **

**andshesaidd**


End file.
